


drink of the day

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [41]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: aikobyss asked: CoffeeshopAU where Lance and Keith are baristas and Lance pranks Keith one day by writing "Drink of the day :your barista, payment: your phone number" on the menu (or something along those lines xD) and Keith got mad & almost beats him up for it until Shiro comes in and takes the menu seriously and he instantly flirts with Keith and they ended up exchanging numbers :>





	

Shooting the girl one last final, apologetic smile, Keith turns to Lance with a thunderous expression on his face. It’s too bad Lance is bent over in half as he tried to reign his laughter in as much as possible.

“This isn’t funny!” Keith hisses, mindful of the customers sitting in the shop.

Wiping his thumb under his eye to catch a tear, Lance wheezes, “It’s plenty funny! Oh man, you shoulda seen the look on your face when she gave you her number.”

Ire twisting into embarrassment, Keith scrubs a hand down his face and prays for some of his blush to please go away. Most patron’s have taken the sign board outside declaring “Drink of the day: Your Barista! Payment: Your phone number” as a joke. But there’s been four people so far who’ve tried to flirt with him and pay him with their number.

And Keith’s had to turn them down each time with an apology and “Sorry, it was my co-workers idea of a joke. I’m not interested in dating right now.”

Which is true.

He’s not interested in dating anyone.

Unless anyone happens to be Shiro, one of their regular customers who comes in twice a week for a simple hazelnut latte. Keith would very much like to date him. (If only the right opportunity would present itself…)

And just like that, as though Keith’s thoughts have summoned him, Shiro’s figure comes to view. 

“Shit!” Keith curses, praying that the taller man doesn’t see the signboard propped by the door but there’s no such luck.

Through the large window, Keith sees Shiro pause and read the display with a raised eyebrow.

“Ooooh, he read it,” Lance drawls, elbow resting on Keith’s shoulder in a way that’s got to be uncomfortable. “Think he’ll go for it.”

He hopes so but Keith isn’t going to tell Lance that. Instead he shoves him off and smiles at Shiro as he steps through the door. A swarm of butterflies flit around his stomach at the warm smile Shiro gives him in return.

“The usual?” Keith asks, already ringing Shiro’s order up. He glances up for confirmation and receives a nod.

And like usual, Shiro slides a card across the counter. Just his card. No slip of paper with his number on it. 

Keith tries not to feel too disappointed as he swipes the card through the machine.

“So, what’s up with the sign outside?” Shiro finally asks.

Flushing, Keith mutters, “La- My co-workers idea of a joke.”

Shiro glances over at Lance, who is already well into getting Shiro’s order made, and back at Keith. The tip of his tongue sweeps over his lips and Keith is entranced. The machine beeps and spits out a receipt but Keith doesn’t see it.

“Has someone tried to pay their drink with their number?”

“A couple of people but I turned them down.” 

The machine beeps again. This time Keith hears it. He rips the strip of paper off, presses another button to print a duplicate receipt and checks his pockets for a pen. 

Shiro hums. “Any particular reason why?”

Now, contrary to what ever Lance might think? Keith knows how to flirt when the occasion calls for it. He might not always see when someone else is flirting with him but Keith knows how to flirt.

So it is 100% deliberate when he slides the pen, receipts, and card across the counter with a, “They’re not the person I’m interested in dating.”

“Oh?” Shiro asks, eyes sharp with interest. His fingertips brush against Keith’s as he accepts his card and the pen. Keith tries not to shiver and fails. “Do I know this mystery person?”

Swallowing, Keith nods, “Pretty well.”

Shiro’s eyes fly up at that, wide with surprise and tinted with hope. Keith stares back and wills Shiro to understand, please understand because if he’s got to spell it out then Keith is probably going to spontaneously combust.

Brown eyes move down to frown at his payment slip and Keith thinks oh. He didn’t get it. And opens his mouth to just screw his plan to be smooth and just ask Shiro out here and now where Lance is surely eavesdropping.

“I already paid though,” Shiro says instead with a pout.

Keith blinks because what? He watches Shiro shrug and turn his copy of the payment slip around before quickly scribbling his number on it.

And slides it back towards Keith.

“I guess you owe me a coffee now,” Shiro teases.

Keith dumbly accepts the number, staring at the digits in wonder before remembering that he should say something back. “Or I could take you out on a proper date?” His mouth runs away from him.

From behind, Keith hears Lance mutter, “Fucking finally.” but ignores it because Shiro’s smile is growing into a happy grin.


End file.
